Sleepless On The Sunny
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Luffy has been having nightmares about ace and Sabos deaths. When Luffy stops sleeping he slowly stops eating and playing as well. When a certain swordsman notices the change, what will he do? ALIVE ACE & SABO!


XxXPrologueXxX

Luffy shot out of bed with a startled gasp, his brow covered in sweat from his startling nightmare. Luffy quickly looked around to make sure he hadn't woken any of the crew, he sighed in relief as he hadn't.

Slowly he stood and made his way to the deck to relieve brook of the watch. When he reached the top of the stairs he made his way to the crow's nest. "Brook?" he called to the skeleton who sat in the corner writing a new song. "I'm here to relieve you of the watch, go get some sleep." Luffy said and brook nodded. "Yohoho captain, you seem very serious today, alright, be warm!" Brook said and left leaving a few empty sheets of music.

Luffy sighed as he was finally alone. He took the sheets of music and set them on the desk next to his pen. "Maybe i should try and write music!" Luffy said gently slamming his fist into his palm. "So… Lets get the words down first." He whispered to himself.

By the time luffy finished it was already almost seven. 'time for everyone to wake up.' He thought to himself. He stood from the desk and walked over to the grand piano. There he Slowly began to play. The music was soft and soothing at first but slowly began to pick up and become loud and angry.

XXXXXXXXXOnxThexDeckXXXXXXXXX

Soft music could be heard playing from the crows nest, slowly waking the crew. "Someone go stop Brook." Zoro groaned into his pillow. "Yohoho, i do believe i can't stop what i'm not doing!" Brook laughed from the couch. Zoro instantly shot up.

"Then who's playing the music!?" Zoro growled and bolted out of the room and up onto the deck. "If that shit-cook thinks this is funny i'll-" Zoro Growled to himself as he threw open the crow's nest door, Effectively startling luffy whose fingers plinked on eight wrong keys. "OHMYGOSH!" Luffy yelped out. His hand flew over his heart and he took three deep breath.

"You startled me." Luffy said and zoro just stared at luffy. "You were playing the piano?" Zoro whispered dumbfoundedly. "Y-yeah?" Luffy answered nervously. "Keep playing." Zoro said and sat next to the piano. He curiously looked up at luffy who smiled and began to play again. The song this time was soft and very soothing, it was almost like a lullaby.

Zoro smiled softly and closed his eyes listening as luffy played. The door swung open again startling luffy again as Nami, Sanji, usopp, Chopper, and robin entered Nami was just about to yell at the piano player until she saw luffy. "You!? You're playing the piano?" she asked and luffy nodded. Nami went over and sat at the desk and turned to luffy, the others soon joining her, The men sitting on the floor and the women sitting in chairs, zoro still sat next to the piano, with chopper in his lap.

Luffy began playing another song, this one jumpy and happy, its sound joyous and great for dancing. Sanji jumped up and offered Nami a dance, she happily took it and the two began a long elegant dance.

Robin stood and walked over to brook and the two also began to dance, their steps soft and delicate, chopper began to wiggle around and quickly hopped off zoro and bolted to ussop to dance.

Luffy looked back at the group and smiled, everyone of them had smiles on their faces, brook suddenly broke away from robin leaving her to dance with franky as he made his way to luffy. "I'll take over. you go have fun." Brook said and luffy smiled.

Luffy happily smiled and swiftly traded places with brook who gave a merry "Yohoho" as he began to play. Luffy dashed over to zoro and held out his hands. Zoro sighed and stood. Luffy smiled largely at Zoro and put his left hand on zoros shoulder and his right hand latched onto Zoros left. Zoros right hand settled itself on luffys hip and the two began to dance to the ballroom music.

Luffy's large grin dropped into a soft smile as he and Zoro danced. Sanji split from nami to make breakfast and lunch leaving her to dance with Robin as Franky left to fix the beds. Brook continued to play the ballroom music until it was only usopp and chopper left dancing, robin and nami having gone off to research the next island, zoro went to go weight-lift leaving luffy alone with chopper usopp and Brook.

Usopp took one look at chopper brook and luffy and smiled. "you guys want to prank Zoro and Sanji?" He asked and Chopper squealed. "I'll help!" He replied and hopped up and down. Brook just laughed and agreed. Luffy shook his head and stood. "I'm going to go sleep." He stated and walked off.

Usopp and chopper stared after him in shock. "Luffy, Napping!?" The yelled in unison. Chopper quickly hurried down after luffy to figure out what was wrong with him while brook and usopp began to pray. "Luffy's napping! something bads going to happen!" The cried out.


End file.
